Mall:Id
} |#default = }|| }|| }}} |Aaron Stone = }|OmslagAaron Stone.png| }}} |Alvin och gänget 2 = }|OmslagAlvin and the Chipmunks The Squeakquel.png| }}} |American Dragon: Jake Long = }|OmslagAmerican Dragon Jake Long.png| }}} |Angelina Ballerina = }|OmslagAngelina_Ballerina.png}} |Arthur och de två världarna = }|OmslagArthur och de två världarna.png| }}} |Askungen 3 - Det magiska trollspöet = }|OmslagAskungen 3 - Det magiska trollspöet.png| }}} |Askungen II - Drömmen slår in = }|OmslagAskungen II - Drömmen slår in.png| }}} |Avancerad ny talang = }|OmslagAvancerad ny talang.png}} |Bakugan = }|OmslagBakugan.png| }}} |Barbie Mariposa = }|OmslagBarbie Mariposa.png| }}} |Barbie och diamantslottet = }|OmslagBarbie och diamantslottet.png| }}} |Barbie i Fairytopia = }|OmslagBarbie i Fairytopia.png| }}} |Barbie i Fairytopia - Mermaidia = }|OmslagBarbie i Fairytopia - Mermaidia.png| }}} |Ben 10 = }|OmslagBen 10.png| }}} |Berättelsen om Narnia: Häxan och lejonet = }|OmslagBerättelsen om Narnia Häxan och lejonet.png| }}} |Bikupan = }|OmslagThe Hive.png| }}} |Bilar = }|OmslagBilar.png| }}} |Bilar 2 = }|OmslagBilar 2.png| }}} |Bondgården = }|OmslagBondgården.png| }}} |Boog & Elliot - Vilda vänner = }|OmslagBoog & Elliot - Vilda vänner.png| }}} |Boog & Elliot 2 - Vilda vänner mot husdjuren = }|OmslagBoog & Elliot 2 - Vilda vänner mot husdjuren.png| }}} |Brandy & herr Morris = }|OmslagBrandy & herr Morris.png| }}} |Bratz = }|OmslagBratz.png| }}} |Bratz - The Movie = }|OmslagBratz The Movie.png| }}} |Bratz Genie Magic = }|OmslagBratz Genie Magic.png| }}} |Bumbibjörnarna = }|OmslagBumbibjörnarna.png| }}} |Camp Lazlo = }|OmslagCamp Lazlo.png| }}} |Camp Rock = }|OmslagCamp_Rock.png| }}} |Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam = }|OmslagCamp_Rock_2_The_Final_Jam.png| }}} |Chihuahuan från Beverly Hills = }|OmslagBeverly Hills Chihuahua.png| }}} |Creepie = }|OmslagCreepie.png| }}} |Dagispapporna = }|OmslagDaddy Day Care.png| }}} |Dave Barbaren = }|OmslagDave_the_Barbarian.png| }}} |De 101 dalmatinerna 2 - Tuffs äventyr i London = }|Omslag101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure.png| }}} |Den lilla sjöjungfrun - Sagan om Ariel = }|OmslagThe Little Mermaid - Ariel's Beginning.png| }}} |Den lilla sjöjungfrun 2 - Havets hemlighet = }|OmslagDen lilla sjöjungfrun 2 - Havets hemlighet.png| }}} |Den magiska leksaksaffären = }|OmslagMr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium.png| }}} |Den vilda familjen Thornberry - Filmen = }|OmslagThe_Wild_Thornberrys_Movie.png| }}} |Det levande slottet = }|OmslagDet levande slottet.png| }}} |Det magiska svärdet - Kampen om Camelot = }|OmslagThe_Magic_Sword_Quest_for_Camelot.png| }}} |Det surrar om Maggie = }|OmslagThe Buzz on Maggie.png| }}} |Disco-Daggarna = }|OmslagDisco Ormene.png| }}} |Dumma mej = }|OmslagDespicable Me.png| }}} |Dr. Dolittle = }|OmslagDr._Dolittle.png| }}} |Dr. Dolittle 2 = }|OmslagDr. Dolittle 2.png| }}} |Dr. Dolittle 3 = }|OmslagDr. Dolittle 3.png| }}} |Ersättarna = }|OmslagErsättarna.png| }}} |Ett småkryps liv = }|OmslagEtt småkryps liv.png| }}} |Fillmore! = }|OmslagFillmore!.png| }}} |Fosters hem för påhittade vänner = }|OmslagFoster's_Home_for_Imaginary_Friends.png| }}} |Fullt hus = }|OmslagCheaper_By_The_Dozen.png| }}} |Fullt hus igen = }|OmslagCheaper By The Dozen 2.png| }}} |Gustaf = }|OmslagGustaf.png| }}} |Gustaf 2 = }|OmslagGustaf 2.png| }}} |Hannah Montana = }|OmslagHannah Montana.png| }}} |Happy Feet = }|OmslagHappy Feet.png| }}} |Harry Potter och de vises sten = }|OmslagHarry Potter och de vises sten.png| }}} |Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren = }|OmslagHarry Potter och den flammande bägaren.png| }}} |Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna = }|OmslagHarry Potter och dödsrelikerna.png| }}} |Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna - Del 2 = }|OmslagHarry Potter och dödsrelikerna - Del 2.png| }}} |Harry Potter och Fenixorden = }|OmslagHarry Potter och Fenixorden.png| }}} |Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban = }|OmslagHarry Potter och fången från Azkaban.png| }}} |Harry Potter och halvblodsprinsen = }|OmslagHarry Potter och halvblodsprinsen.png| }}} |Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare = }|OmslagHarry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare.png| }}} |Hey Arnold! - filmen = }|OmslagHey_Arnold!_The_Movie.png| }}} |Hundpensionatet = }|OmslagHotel for Dogs.png| }}} |Ice Age = }|OmslagIce Age.png| }}} |Ice Age 2 = }|OmslagIce Age 2.png| }}} |Ice Age 3: Det våras för dinosaurierna = }|OmslagIce Age 3 Det våras för dinosaurierna.png| }}} |Jimmy Neutron - Underbarnet = }|OmslagJimmy Neutron Boy Genius.png| }}} |Joe - jättegorillan = }|OmslagJoe - jättegorillan.png| }}} |Johnny Test = }|OmslagJohnny Test.png| }}} |Jump In! = }|OmslagJump In!.png| }}} |Kim Possible = }|OmslagKim Possible.png| }}} |Kodnamn Grannungarna = }|OmslagKodnamn Grannungarna.png| }}} |Kung Fu Panda 2 = }|OmslagKung Fu Panda 2.png| }}} |Lady och Lufsen II - Ludde på äventyr = }|OmslagLady och Lufsen II - Ludde på äventyr.png| }}} |Lars Den Lilla Isbjörnen = }|OmslagLars Den Lilla Isbjörnen.png| }}} |Lassie (2005) = }|OmslagLassie (2005).png| }}} |Lazytown = }|OmslagLazytown.png| }}} |Legenden om ugglornas rike = }|OmslagLegend_of_the_Guardians_The_Owls_of_Ga%27Hoole.png| }}} |Looney Tunes - Back in Action = }|OmslagLooney Tunes - Back in Action.png| }}} |Marmaduke = }|OmslagMarmaduke.png| }}} |Meningen med Hugo = }|| }}} |Min Klasskompis Är En Apa = }|OmslagMin Klasskompis Är En Apa.png| }}} |Mina vänner Tiger och Nalle Puh - Superdeckarnas julfilm = }|OmslagMy Friends Tigger & Pooh Super Sleuth Christmas Movie.png| }}} |Monsters vs. aliens = }|OmslagMonsters vs Aliens.png| }}} |Musses jul i Ankeborg = }|OmslagMusses jul i Ankeborg.png| }}} |Musses klubbhus = }|OmslagMusses klubbhus.png| }}} |My Little Pony - Pinkie Pies Pariserhjulsäventyr = }|OmslagMy_Little_Pony_G3.5.png| }}} |My Little Pony Vänskap är magisk = }|OmslagMy Little Pony Friendship is Magic.png| }}} |Niko - På väg mot stjärnorna = }|OmslagNiko - Lentäjän poika.png| }}} |Peter Pan (2003) = }|| }}} |Peter Pan (spelfilm) = }|| }}} |Peter Pan II - Tillbaka till landet Ingenstans = }|OmslagPeter Pan in Return to Never land.png| }}} |Phineas och Ferb = }|OmslagPhineas and Ferb.png| }}} |Pokémon = }|OmslagPokémon.png| }}} |Prinsessan och grodan = }|OmslagThe Princess and the Frog.png| }}} |Projekt Prinsessa = }|OmslagPrincess_Protection_Program.png| }}} |På kroken = }|OmslagFish Hooks.png| }}} |Rasten - Uppdrag rädda sommarlovet = }|OmslagRecess School's Out.png| }}} |Rasten = }|OmslagRecess.png| }}} |Ricky Sprocket = }|OmslagRicky Sprocket.png| }}} |Samurai Jack = }|OmslagSamurai Jack.png| }}} |Santa Buddies - Julkul med valpgänget = }|OmslagSanta Buddies.png| }}} |Scooby-Doo och monstret från Mexiko = }|OmslagScooby-Doo och monstret från Mexiko.png| }}} |Seaside Hotel = }|OmslagSeaside_Hotel.png| }}} |Shrek den tredje = }|OmslagShrek the Third.png| }}} |Snobben = }|| }}} |Sonnys Chans = }|OmslagSonny with a Chance.png| }}} |Space Chimps = }|OmslagSpace Chimps.png| }}} |Spirit - Hästen från vildmarken = }|OmslagSpirit - Hästen från vildmarken.png| }}} |Spy Kids = }|OmslagSpy_Kids.png| }}} |Spy Kids 2 - De förlorade drömmarnas ö = }|OmslagSpy_Kids_2_Island_of_Lost_Dreams.png| }}} |Spy Kids 3D: Game Over = }|OmslagSpy Kids 3D Game Over.png| }}} |Star Wars - Klon Kriget = }|OmslagStar Wars - The Clone Wars.png| }}} |Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild = }|OmslagStuart Little 3 Call of the Wild.png| }}} |Superhjältarna = }|OmslagThe Incredibles.png| }}} |Tess och Ubbe = }|OmslagDive Olly Dive.png| }}} |Tingeling och den förlorade skatten = }|OmslagTinker Bell and the Lost Treasure.png| }}} |Total Drama Action = }|OmslagTotal Drama Action.png| }}} |Total Drama Island = }|OmslagTotal Drama Island.png| }}} |Total Drama: Revenge of the Island = }|OmslagTotal Drama Revenge of the Island.png| }}} |Total Drama World Tour = }|OmslagTotal Drama World Tour.png| }}} |Totally Spies! = }|OmslagTotally Spies!.png| }}} |Transformers Prime = }|OmslagTransformers Prime.png| }}} |Victorious = }|OmslagVictorious.png| }}} |Wallace & Gromit - Varulvskaninens förbannelse = }|OmslagWallace & Gromit - Varulvskaninens förbannelse.png| }}} |Wayside = }|OmslagWayside.png| }}} |Yu-Gi-Oh! = }|OmslagYu-Gi-Oh!.png| }}} |Zack & Codys ljuva hotelliv = }|OmslagZack & Codys ljuva hotelliv.png| }}} |Zuper Zebran = }|OmslagRacing Stripes.png| }}} }}